


Late Night Rendezvous

by RobinNightngale



Series: Brentwood [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: A barky little dog, Brentwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNightngale/pseuds/RobinNightngale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Tim tries to sneak out he gets the surprise of his life when he runs into Jason, little do they know there's a few more surprises the world has planned for tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_Nymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nymph/gifts).



    Flying under the radar had never really been a problem for Tim, or at least not last time he remembered.  He was pretty sure it had to do with the whole ‘bad boy’ thing he had going for him, but ever since he stepped foot in Brentwood any scrounge invisibility he had still had gone out the window.  It had been weeks since he had the most boneheaded night of his life, and he was still hiding in his hoodie and trying to pretend it didn’t happen.

    It honestly wasn’t his fault that he ran into a bunch of drunk Russian gangsters that were having a bad evening and decided to take it out on him.  Though he was willing to admit his solution to the problem hadn’t been exactly stellar, but no one could seriously blame him for making the leap.  It was either that or getting shot at, which ended up still happening, but when that had happened he had been staring into the white lenses of Robin’s domino before gunfire had lit up the area around them.  Tim hoped to god he hadn’t been seen, that he had been deep enough inside his hoodie, that the flash had been too blinding, that just about anything than the scenarios that were running through his head had happened.

    He’d been doing just about everything in his power to make sure Jay didn’t get a look at him too long, which meant effectively skipping more classes, falling asleep more often, and forgetting he was actually speaking aloud sometimes, so no skin off his bones.  He knew part of him should be unsettled by the fact that when Jason did look at him he felt a shiver go straight through his body like nothing else he had experienced, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop savoring the sensation.  Earlier in that week he had finally seen the reason why Jay had been sent to Brentwood, and the intensity in his eyes as he knocked the snot out of a few older boys, a younger boy with split lip and disheveled hiding behind his leg, really shouldn’t have made his breath catch.

    Tim mulled this over as he slipped from his bedroom window to shimmy down the drainpipe to the ground below.  He had no idea how it supported his weight, but his running hypothesis combined the fact he was only on the third floor, he was really light, and he was going to a school of delinquent boys who liked to destroy whatever wasn’t riveted to the ground.  Either way he was taking it and running, in more ways than one, it was the perfect system in and out of the room.

    The grounds were relatively quiet as he flitted from shadow to shadow, crickets chirping as his sneakers crunched against already dew blades of grass, the moisture already building once he hit the tree line.  Snapping echoed into the silent night, causing Tim to freeze, eyes search desperately for the source of the noise.  He caught movement off to the side of him, spinning in the direction to at least be prepared if it was Cardigan about to charge at him, but this, this was much larger than the small yippy dog.

    To say time froze, the air collectively left Tim’s lungs, and the world ceased to spin, would be a grievous understatement.  The form that was taking shape in the darkness was all too familiar to him, too much like the body he had watched grow out of scaly panties.  Teal eyes glared at him, boring holes into his head, “The hell you think you’re doing here.”

    It wasn’t much of a question, Tim had seen Batman do this all the time, it was a demand, Jason was attempting to be intimidating.  Though in his own humble opinion, he didn’t really need to try too hard.

    “Not much, just being out.  What are you doing here goody two shoes?”  As soon as the words left his mouth Tim started cringing at his own stupidity, he really needed to find the disconnect between his voice and mind.

    Jason looked taken aback, blinking slowly before scowling, “Fuck you my shoes are snazzy as all hell. Besides if you must know I’m… stargazing, I like astronomy,” his tone is miffed.

    “You’re stargazing in the woods?” Tim raised his eyebrow at the thin lie.

    “I’m walking to a clearer area, the fuck do you care??”

    Tim tilted his head, his eyes drawn suddenly to the lettering he caught on Jay’s shirt as the elder had shifted, “Does your shirt say ‘Non-flammable? Challenge accepted’?”

    “Yeah, so?”

    “I’m trying to decide if you’re a scientist, pyro, or both.”  Tim already knew the answer to that though, the pluses to watching Jason giggle with glee as Black Mask’s warehouses went up in flames.

    “Why the hell does it concern you?” Jason spat back out.

    “No particular…” Tim trailed off as he heard rustling from somewhere behind Jason, fast approaching.  Slowly he began to back up, aware of what exactly was heading towards them.  Without any warning at all he disappeared from Jason’s field of vision, only a gasp leaving a trace.

    “Kid… ummm… where’d you go?”  The young man peered around where he had been, only seeing a rather large clump of bushes.

    Before Tim even had the opportunity to warn his odd companion, the sound of pounding paws reached them with a barrage of barks.  There was a sharp yelp, followed by a crashing noise and the section of bushes by Tim to sink.  It took every fiber of his being to hold in his snickering, “Um… that’d be Cardigan.. resident watch dog.”

    When no noise came from besides him he began to get a bit worried, moving to shift the jabby branches out of his field of view.  He could only catch a glimpse of Jason’s hands covering his face, a muffled voice creeping from him, “A sad excuse for a dog just launched me into a pricker bush didn’t it…..?”

    “Um… yes…?”

    “I was just distracting him so your ass wasn’t caught again, if I was caught with you I’d get in a hell of a lot more trouble than alone, besides it’s called out of the kindness of my heart.”  Tim raised an eyebrow at that as the pair picked their way out of the bush, “Or maybe you’ve never heard of it Mr. Bad Boy.”

    Tim tried hard not to react, not to show how the comment, meant to be off hand cut into him.  He couldn’t help his mind wondering if this was how Jay really thought of him, how he came off at just a glance.  Snapping back into attention, he gave his head a jerky shake, attempting to right his fogging mind.

    “Whatever.”  The younger boy adverted his blue eyes sharp with pain and hurt, sharply flicking his hood up, effectively hiding most of his face.  “Have fun with your stupid astronomy and paper thin lies, I’ll stop wasting your time.”  He tucked his hands into his jacket and turned to leave.

    “Hey… I didn’t mean anything..,” Jay caught his shoulder, quickly turning the boy back to face him, those eyes piercing straight through him, making his breath catch.  Those eyes, they were the kind that when they were alive, when they showed what they were feeling, could stop time; currently they were stopping Jason’s heart. “You…”

    Muscles stiffened under the larger boy’s grip, Tim’s expression slowly dissolving, fighting back the urge to let panic over take him, he still had enough of his brain functioning to remember this didn’t mean Jason know how much he knew, “W-What….?” his words trembled out of his mouth.

    For a few moments Jason held onto his shoulder, staring at him as he mimed a few unintelligible words before letting go, “Sorry.. Thought you looked familiar…”

    Tim nodded quickly, backing up while still holding Jay’s gaze, unable to look away.  Finally, he tore himself away and turned, bolting back in the direction of the dorms.  About halfway there he came to a dead halt, eyes wide and chest heaving, he knew why Jason had let him go without saying anything about his suspicions.  If he had, and Tim had been the kid from the rooftops, he would be outright telling Tim he’s Robin, unaware the boy already knew.

    Sitting heavily on the ground, Tim ran his hands through his hair, groaning, “Oh god my life just got so much more complicated…”


End file.
